The Unknown Survivor
by The Devil's Warrior
Summary: Confused, he doesn't know what his name or who he is, but one passenger of Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 must find out the truth, the secrets of The Island is hiding from him before he can escape the island or be stuck here forever. He must work with new friends and work against his enemies, including those who were there before him. He will find romance in the unlikest places.
1. Hard Landings

-Chapter One-

-Hard Landings-

* * *

><p>I heard a loud roaring noise and I kept both of my eyes shut tightly, afraid of what I would see in front of me. I couldn't remember my name, let alone anything else. It was painful, like a thousand knives stabbing me in my chest as I slowly lifted one leg up. Opening my mouth, I let out a loud scream, I desperately wanted someone to hear me, someone to save me but nobody came. I swallowed and tasted a mouthful of cooper, blood trickled into my mouth and coughed hoarsely. Painfully, I felt something digging against my stomach, it felt like a seat belt, why the fuck would I have a seat belt on, all I remembered was going to bed after a long day at work. I spoke, it was the softest whisper that I could ever muster, opening my eyes, I saw a jungle, swishing trees and then I happened to gaze down at my stomach, I was uncomfortably lodged in aeroplane seat, where the fuck was the aeroplane? Bastard!<p>

I was lost and there wasn't anyone to help me. I touched my forehead, there was a small gash, blood dribbled down my forehead and rolled down my cheeks. Numb, my fingers and hands were completely numb and it was like I couldn't move them. What the fuck had happened? I couldn't remember boarding an airplane, my name was gone and nearly all my life. How could I forget my mother and father? I groaned and screamed, eyes were wide with fear as I heard rustling, the bushes moved, and I thought someone was going to hurt me. Bursting out of the woods, I saw a lovely golden Labrador jolt out of the overgrown bushes and rush past me.

"Help me!" I whispered softly, my hand reached out as the dog soon disappeared into the bushes and was gone from my sight. I was left alone with my own thoughts. "Somebody?"

Reaching down, my trembling and aching hand reached the seatbelt, it unfastened with a loud click and my stomach was finally free from the pressing metal. I breathed, the gasping breath nearly knocked me out. Shaking, I stood up, pain crossed my face and let out another groan, the groan sounded like it came from the bowls of hell. I looked down, I wore baggy t-shirt with a logo, I can't even remember buying this t-shirt and don't know why I did. I didn't even like The Ramones. I swear, I thought I was going to crumble and collapse.

I looked around and it looked like something belonged in Hawaii or a tropical island. I didn't know where I was and I didn't know where everyone else. Was I the only person left? I saw it as I rounded a small patch off palm trees, it was the rest of the aeroplane and it was a with a gigantic wreckage, the wing stuck up and towered over the beach. I heard crying and screaming, I needed to help someone, I needed to save someone, as being here was my punishment, punished for something I couldn't remember. Sparks flew across the beach as the engine was still spinning. I limped forward and suddenly came crashing into someone.

"Are you okay?" he held a small flash light and inspected my eyes. He saw the small gash on my forehead and nodded.

"Can you help me?"

"Okay, what's your problem! I haven;t got much to work with, but I'll see what I can do you for you."

"I've got a broken nose and a gash on my forehead!" I said and winced.

"Hmmm, a broken nose, eh, not the worst injury I've seen today!" he joked and mused. Slowly, he shone his light over the crumbled mess that used to jut out straight. He had a pair of tweezers that he quickly used to prod the bone. It was comfortable and I softly whimpered. "Where did you come from?"

"The jungle!" I said and I wanted to leave it that. I had survived a plane crash and I couldn't even remember my name. "What's your name again?"

"I'm Jack Sheppard and you are?"

How was I going to explain to him? I shrugged my shoulders and he looked at me with a confused expression on his unshaven and battered face.

"I don't even know who I am or what my name is!" I said and felt embarrassed. I was ashamed to even look Jack in his eyes.

"You don't even remember your own name?" Jack asked me and I nodded my head. He looked shocked and I wondered if he thought I was trying to hide something.

"Remember my name? I can't even remember flying in a fucking plane, Jack!" I snapped back and Jack just flinched. I quickly apologised and he placed a soft or comforting hand on my aching shoulder.

"What do you remember?" he asked and I wondered how many times he had to deal with this, he sounded like he knew what he was talking about. "So, you can't remember being in Australia or ever setting foot on that plane?"

"Not much that would be significant or help with anything, I don't even remember my mother or father, why?"

"It's probably amnesia due to a nasty concussion, I bet you banged your head pretty good!"

"Are you a doctor?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm the doctor, how did you guess?"

"Just a hunch!"

"Good hunch!" Jack replied and his eyes still inspected. "I'll see what I can do, your nose is broken, not too bad though!"

"Do you know where we are?"

"No!" he said and my face paled.

"What? Does anyone know where we are?"

Jack shook his head and I greeted by a wall of silence. Without warning me, Jack smacked the shattered bone back into my nose with the palm of his hand and I let out a small hissed groan. Groaning, I hissed in pain as it slid back into place with a squish.

"The bone's broken! I will clean and splint it! You'll be fine, you'll can your grandchildren about those scars, tell them it's a war wound!" his soothing voice was a bit infuriating, considering just how much I was hurting. I grinned through my pain, I guess feeling pain was better than being dead. "You're going to be okay!"

I couldn't reply through the pain hitting the bridge of my nose, I just grunted at him as a pair toothpicks and some of the shirt went over my nose after Jack poured some of the alcohol on it. It was like the bridge of my nose was sizzling with hot pain. Quickly, the makeshift cast had been taped down with some tape, and Jack patted me on the shoulder after it was all done. He stopped and then saw me squinting as if the sunlight was blinding me.

"Are you okay?" he asked and pointed at my blinking eyes. "I mean, you're eyes, because you're squinting.

A sense of vanity washed over me, I rubbed a hand through my hair and felt ashamed with myself.

"Yeah, Jack. I mean, I lost both of my contact lenses during the crash, but I think should have a pair of glasses in my suitcase, I don't think I've really had a chance to look for it, though, I'll be fine, I can still see, barely!"

"I wouldn't sweat on it, we're about to go and look for stuff in the fuselage tomorrow, and that's only if the helicopters don't come and rescue us, hopefully!" he added dryly and it was that smile that made me unsure about rescue. "You might find your passport and your luggage."

"Maybe!" I said and I wasn't unsure I would find anything that would help me find out who I was.

"What did you see out there? Out in the woods? We're the only people who didn't crash on the beach, we crashed out there, I was just wondering if you saw anything."

I stood there and the only thing I saw was the dog.

"I saw a golden Labrador, what about you?"

"You saw the dog too?"

"Yeah, why did you see it as well?"

"Yeah!" Jack said and nodded. "I thought I was dreaming at first, it was right next to me, like it already knew who I was or someone told the dog who I was."

"Does it belong to someone from our plane?" I asked.

"I don't think anybody has reported a missing dog, if they do, I'll be the first one to know," he said sarcastically and we both laughed together.

"Where is the tail section?" I asked.

"Dunno!" Jack quickly replied and his squinting eyes gazed up at the blue skies above us. "It's probably on the other side of the island, I think it looks like a massive island."

"What about the cockpit?"

"How many people survived?"

"Dunno, I haven't had that much of a chance to do headcount!" Jack said as we both sparks flying out of whirring engine, I thought it was going to explode in about a minute. "I'll see you around, I hope you remember your name and who you are.

I was left alone as Jack took running down the beach. I didn't know what I was going to do or who I was going to save. I took off running, passing a dead body, his shoes were covered with clumps of golden sand. I ran along the shore, waves crashed loudly against the jagged rocks and I jumped over an open suitcase. In front of me, there was a blonde-haired woman. She fell against me and her breasts flattened against my chest. I caught just before she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I shouted as the whirring engine got louder. It span and span.

She looked at me with a blank expression on her pale face. She had clear blue eyes and long blonde hair that framed her face, which looked sweet even though it was twisted with unbearable pain. Her arms were dangled loosely around my neck, her frame was pushed against my trembling body and I didn't know what to do.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked and panicked. She was large and heavy, her weight nearly crushed.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed and one hand was resting around my shoulders.

"It's fine!" I said and reassuringly smiled at her. Gazing down, I saw her large and protruding stomach, I gasped when I saw she was heavily pregnant. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah!" she smiled and looked down at her jutting stomach.

"How many months are you?" I asked.

"I'm nearly eight, just a couple of weeks from my due date!" she said and patted her stomach softly. Grinning, she smirked at me.

"And Oceanic Airlines were okay with you flying on their aircraft?" I asked, I only knew what airline it was, because I saw the logo on the middle section of the aeroplane. She nodded and I think she must've lied through her teeth to get on this airplane, I bet she now wish she had just told them the truth.

"Of course, I won't be on this beach, now would, I?"

Softly, a smile came flashing across her face. Suddenly, her face paled and she gritted her teeth loudly.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she scowled at me.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" she shouted at me, her voice wasn't feminine, it was a gargled strain.

"I'm trying to help here, you know?" I said and her face softened. Tears slowly dropped down her cheeks as her hands clutched around her stomach.

"I'm scared!" she sobbed and sniffled.

"You're going to be okay," I said and tried to reassure her.

"How do you know that? I'm having contractions!"

"You are? Jack, the doctor, I don't know where he went!" I said and panicked. "Are you sure you're having contractions!"

"I think you should know if I'm having contractions!" she said and gave me a disgusted look.

"Just breathe, real slow, like this!" I mimicked someone breathing and she soon copied. "Are you feeling any better?"

She softly nodded her head and the crying had stopped.

"A little!" she replied and smiled at me.

"See, I told you everything was going to be okay

"Actually, you didn't," she said and shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, I'm feeling better!"

Twang! I heard a loud twanging noise, it was the sound of something hitting a large piece of metal. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the towering aeroplane wing flapping dangerously in the wind. Boom! I heard an explosion, I turned around and saw the engine exploding, it knocked me forward and I crashed into the woman in front of me. I looked down and gazed into her dreamy eyes, I was struck by her beauty and I had forgotten that I was lying down on top of her. She whimpered and sand covered her hair.

"You okay?" I asked as I lay on top of her. Her head was hidden in my chest.

"I'm fine, you're crushing me!" she groaned and slowly rolled off her. She had a cut on her brow and cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay!" I said and she smiled warmly at me.

"What's your name?" she asked me and I didn't know how many times people were going to ask me this. "I'm Claire Littleton, by the way, and you are?"

"I don't know!" I said and shook my head.

"You don't know your own name?" she asked and a confused expression twisted onto her perfectly shaped face.

"Yeah, Claire, Jack, the doctor said it might be amnesia through a concussion, he doesn't even know how long it might take to jog my memory, hopefully I'll find my passport or luggage.

"I'll see!" Claire said and nodded her head. "You have a nice girlfriend, or a wife, you can think about?"

"I don't think I've ever had a girlfriend, you know, Claire? I mean, how would I know? I can't even remember what I had for lunch yesterday!

"How old are you?"

"I think I'm eighteen, you know, I don't know, I don't know who I am, don't know anything else, hell, I don't even know if I've got a girlfriend or not?"

"It'll be okay!" she said and reassuringly patted me on the shoulder.

"I live there," she said and smiled. Her hand stayed on my shoulder and I was glad it was there. "Can you not tell by the accent?"

I grinned and blushed.

"Was he on the plane?"

"Was who?"

"You're husband, or the father of your child?" I said and looked around. "I thought he might've been here with you, I don't know who would let their pregnant girlfriend fly alone!"

"No!" she said and shook my head. Pain flashed through her gleaming eyes. "Bastard! He left me all alone!"

She hugged herself and sobbed loudly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I asked!" I said as my fingers softly brushed against the rippling sand. I looked out at the sparkling ocean and I saw nothing but sea stretching out for miles. It looked dangerous and choppy as the waves crashed loudly. "I'm really sorry, Claire!"

"Here, you can have this, Claire!" I said and took a squished chocolate bar from my jeans.

"Chocolate? For me?" Claire asked and her eyes were wide with delight.

"You and the baby, I don't want it and I don't need it, Claire!" I said and she gratefully took the chocolate bar from my hand.

"How long do you think they will be?" Claire asked as she tore the plastic wrapping away from the chocolate bar.

"How long will who be, Claire?" I asked and looked confused. "You're not making any sense!"

"Rescue, I want the helicopters to be flying over here soon!"

I don't think that was ever going to happen and I needed to be honest.

"I don't think rescue is coming, Claire!" I said and we both fell into silence.


	2. Afternoon Blues

-Chapter Two-

-Afternoon Blues-

* * *

><p>I really didn't know how long I had passed out for, had we all been rescued and I was lying comfortably in a hospital bed? No! My question was soon answered when I heard the crash of waves dangerously against the shore and my hands roughly brushed against the sand underneath me. Sweat dripped from my trembling brow, hot sunlight beamed down onto me and I didn't know how long we would last on this tropical island. I felt something touch my leg and chest, it was a pair of large hands, it tugged at my pockets and zippers as it felt as if someone was standing over me. Opening my eyes, I saw someone standing over me, I hadn't seen him before, he stood there, wearing a T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked and his hands slowly recoiled from my pockets. "Who are you?"

He stood, a somewhat shocked expression came onto his scowling face. A lit cigarette was jutting out of his mouth, he took a puff and inhaled the addicting substance. The blood on my nose had slowly dried, but the dull pounding in my head was still there. He held a wallet in between his hands, I wondered if it belonged to him.

"Oh, my bad, I thought you were dead!" he said with a southern drawl, he sounded like one of those wooden cowboys. I didn't like the smirk on his face, he was a thief, a rotten no-good thief. "I guess I can't get your wallet or personal belongings!"

"Is that what you do back at home?"

"Excuse me?" he said and his smile soon faded from his face. He looked furious with me.

"Is that what you do back home, steal from the dead?" I replied and brushed the soft golden sand from my hair.

"Well, for your information, we're not back home, are we?" he snapped back at me and I flinched with the thudding pain in my head.

"Is that a trick question?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Why would it be? I'm Sawyer and you are?"

"Is that real name or a nickname?" I asked, his expression changed as quickly as the wind blew.

"Surname," those words slowly rolled off the tip of his tongue. "So, what is your name by the way, if you want to keep exchanging pleasantries."

I shrugged my shoulders and no memories came flooding back to me.

"I don't know what my name is, Sawyer!" I said and slowly sat up. I felt as if my stomach was out of place, it hurt to breathe.

"What are you talking about? How do you not know what your name is? I'm pretty sure everyone here knows who they are and what they were doing in Australia? Hell, do you know why I was coming back to America?"

"No, but I know for a certain fact that you're going to tell, am I right, Sawyer?" I sarcastically said and he didn't click on.

"In Australia, I got into a bar fight with a cocky guy named Jacob, you know what happens after a few drinks start flowing, I ended up headbutting him, got arrested and deport.

"So, you're a lousily criminal then? You're somebody who headbuts Australians and gets drunk in bars?"

Sawyer nodded and smiled at me.

"Sounds like an average night for me," Sawyer said and laughed a little too loudly for me. "How you come you don't know what your name is?"

"Have you ever heard a thing called amnesia or a concussion?"

He nodded and blinked. His face was puzzled, and I thought he knew what I was talking about.

"I bet Jack told you that, because I don't think you're brighter to think of that yourself!" Sawyer said and laughed at his own joke, I don't think I would even like to call it a joke or a funny. He walked away before I could even think of my own witty comeback. I swore underneath my breath as Sawyer stomped down the beach.

I was glad to be left alone, I listened to my own thoughts and hoped soon I was greeted by memories of my past. Nothing came, no memories or thoughts came to me, I was the unknown survivor, no memory, no past and no name. How was I supposed to know who I am? I turned my head and Claire was there, her sweet and feminine smile was there and it was enough to make anyone happy. She held two large bottles of water.

"Hey, you look cute, sleeping like a widdle baby!" Claire half-mocked me and her face was covered with the grains of golden sand. She said and smiled back at me. "Do you want some water?"

"Please! That would be nice, Claire?"

She threw the large bottle of water in my direction and I gratefully caught it.

"Nice catch!" she said and slowly took a seat next to me. She sat on the blanket and brushed her hands down her bare legs. She held onto the large water bottle and it trembled in her hands.

"How are you doing, Claire?" I asked and she turned her head to look at me. "Any more contractions?"

"Not a thing!" she said and grinned. It was nice to see her smile,

"That's good!" I was pleased to hear it.

"Has your memory came back?" she asked me and I sadly shook my head. I was going to have a struggle.

"I've got nothing, Claire!" I said and my head pounded. "I mean, am I ever going to remember who I was?"

"I'm sure, it'll come back around," Claire said sweetly and looked at me with those gleaming eyes. She was beautiful and my throat claimed up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I said and hopelessly wished my memory would soon come back.

"No, you're not okay," Claire said and she protectively rubbed at her bulging stomach.

"Is the baby okay, Claire?"

"I don't know!" she said and had a blank expression on her face.

"What do you mean, Claire?"

"I haven't felt the baby move since the crash, you know, what if something has happened?"

"There's nothing wrong with your baby, Claire!" I said and desperately tried to reassure her. She cocked her head to the side and gazed at me, eyes blinked and tears soon flooded down her pale cheeks.

"Is that so?" she asked and I knew that she wasn't entirely reassured. I ignored the question and took a large gulp from my water bottle. She saw what I was doing and shook her head. "Are you avoiding the question?"

"Maybe!" I said and she laughed, I was surprised by that and I hoped it was able to take her mind off something else. "I'm not really sure, Claire, I just said that to make you feel better, I'm not a doctor, so, I think you should ask Jack, if you're really worried."

"I'll be fine!" she said and patted her stomach softly. "He's probably sleeping!"

"He? You already know the sex?"

"Not entirely," Claire said and I looked confused.

"How do you know if its going to be a boy then, Claire? Are you a psychic?"

"Because he's normally kicking up a storm like a footballer," she said, touching her stomach and wistfully wished that her child would kick her.

"What kind of footballer are you talking about, Claire?"

"American!"

I nodded my head and we just sat there, watching the waves crashes, I still didn't know how many people had survived or where the tail section was. I couldn't see another cloud of smoke, so I guess it crashed on the other side of the island, I doubt it that they had survived as well. We sat there and just talked, it was easy enough to pass the time.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and I was sitting around a roaring fire. It was warm and I gazed into the flickering embers. Hands and fingers were almost close to the fire, I was finally warm and Claire had a three or four blanket wrapped tightly around her. Softly, I looked up and I could see the twinkling stars above me.<p>

"How many stars do you think there is?" Claire asked me and I thought it was the most random question I had ever heard.

"I don't, Claire, probably thousands!" I said and my whole world had been completely rocked.

"What's that noise?" Claire asked me as I heard a loud groaning noise, I thought it was a bear or another large animal.

"An animal?"

"What kind of animal makes this kind of noise?" Claire huffed and I helped her to stand up.

"Maybe it's Vincent, Dad?" I heard a young child ask his father. Who the hell was Vincent?

"It's not Vincent, Walt!" he replied to his son and made his way over to the large crowd. I helped Claire up to her feet and we both

I looked around at the tree line, I heard a loud ticking noise, it sounded like a printing machine, I could be wrong though. Looking forward, I saw trees rocking back and forth, some of the trees were crashing down. I wondered what kind of animal can make that much of a noise? Claire slowly backed into me and she then grabbed my hand for comfort.

"Did you hear that?" said a heavy-set man, I think his name was Hurley or Hugo, I didn't know what to call him.

"Yes!" I said and my eyes were wide with fear. In front of me, I heard a loud whine, I couldn't even say what it was and I gasped when the trees swished to the side then fell down.

Claire softly whimpered and I could hear her panting breathlessly. She needed someone to comfort her and I was going to be that person.

"You okay, Claire?" I asked and whimpered into her ear. I tucked a stray strand behind her ear and I heard her swallow loudly. "Claire?"

Softly, Claire turned her head around and looked up at me, her eyes were sparkling madly and she was crying softly. Our eyes met, I gazed into those beautiful blue eyes and I wanted to be her protector. A loud whirring noise soon broke the silence that had fallen over us. Pressing her foot down, Claire accidentally stomped onto my foot and I hissed in pain.

"Ow! You stepped on my foot, Claire!" I said and hissed in pain. I slowly slipped my foot from underneath hers. Jack was in front of the group and was with a brunette girl, she kept rubbing her hands and I could strange red marks on her wrists as if she had been in handcuffs.

"Sorry!" Claire whispered. I heard a loud stomping noise like something heavy crashing down onto the ground. The noise soon faded, it disappeared into the shadows of the woods.

Later on, I held an unopened Pepsi can in my right hand, it was cold, just the way I enjoyed it. Hurley or Hugo had given me an airline food, it was cheap and nasty, I thought it was mush. She was there, her back to me. She was sitting by herself, and I just couldn't let her sit there by herself. In front of me, Claire was sat down on the large metal pipe and was eating this squishy mush alone. She looked rather lost and lonely. I was going to sit down next to her, I tried to convince myself and hopefully Claire that the pipe was the only free spot left open, it was a lie, I thought it wouldn't work but I suddenly mustered up some courage and went over to her anyway. Her head was turned, when she saw me approaching, she gave me a beautiful smile and waved softly. I blushed and felt very warm despite the cool air softly hitting my face.

"Is this seat taken, Claire?" I asked nervously, I tried to sound confident but failed miserably.

"Who's going to be sitting here? You can sit there, if you want," Claire told me, her accent was sweet and warm. I found it very exotic and interesting, I don't think I was the only one. "I see all the other spots are taken, I mean, who wants to spend the night next to a pregnant!"

Nodding my head, I grinned as I gingerly sat down next to Claire. The metal pipe jumped and Claire gasped. Without caring or having any enthusiasm at all, I jabbed by bent fork into the chicken salad-type mush. After taking another two or three bites, it was safe to say, it was the best airline food I had ever tasted. The fourth bite was soon followed by a fifth one, it was nice to finally have something in my mouth instead of gritty sand. We sat in silence until I spoke after swallowing the last bite of the chicken.

"How are you feeling, Claire? Any more baby problems?"

She shook her head and slowly drank her water.

"No, I'm fine now, I think they stopped about an hour or two ago!" she looked at me seriously.

"I just want to thank you so much for your help today. I've already told Hurley for bringing me my food, but I felt that you should also hear it. I'm so grateful that you helped me, I could've died!"

I thought she was being a little over-dramatic.

"Well," I said softly and hoped the darkness would hide my blushing face. "I think I was knight in another world!"

Claire grinned at my words.

"I don't think I'm a damsel," she said and grin back.

"But you were in distress, weren't you, Claire?" I said and pointed out. She shook her head and laughed loudly.

"There is that!" she said and I laughed as well.

"Do you have a boyfriend back in Australia?" I asked and I didn't want too sound to desperate.

"Not at the moment!" she said and I was wondering if she was trying to tell me something.

"You are?"

"I'm single, actually!" she said and was a little embarrassed. She rubbed her enlarged stomach and wanted to protect her unborn baby. "I think I'm fitting in with modern society."

I nodded my head and the sense of relief or hope washed over my face.

"I was just curious, you know? I'm just trying to make conversation, and I would love to tell you about my life, Claire!"

"I know, I just get it a lot, you know!" she paused and staring into one of the burning fires. "

"We're all in this together!" I told her and I meant every word.

"Until we're all rescued, and then we can go back to our normal lives," Claire said and I wish it was just easy.

I let her think that rescue was coming as I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"What did you do before we crashed here? You know as a job?"

"I used to work in Fish & Fry, not the most glamorous job in the world!"

"Well, a job's a job, isn't it, Claire?"

"What about you? What was your job?" she asked and then realized what she had just said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it.

"It's okay, Claire," I said and reassuringly patted her on the shoulder.

"Can you remember anything?"

I thought about it, something popped into the back of my mind, it was like a fresh memory, something that was hidden away from me. I heard my father's voice, it caring voice and made feel warm inside. I grinned.

"You're remembering something, aren't you?" Claire asked and I think she could see the twinkle in my gleaming eyes.

"I used to work at my father's butcher!" I said and Claire crinkled her nose in disgust. "Would you think that job is glamorous?"

"Can you remember your name?"

"It'll come back to me, I'm not going to worry about it, you know?" I said and crumpled the can and chucked down onto the sand. "How was your salad?"

"It was the best damn salad I've ever tasted!" Claire said dryly.

"Sarcasm?" I said and she never answered my question. We sat there and let the silence engulf us. I looked around, small groups had formed around the camp-fire, nobody stayed near the tree line, I guess everyone was too scared of what that thing was.

"Do you think we will get rescued?"

It was a question that I wish she had never asked. I shrugged my shoulders and there was an extremely blank expression on my face.

"You don't, do you?"

"No," those words were slowly whispered and Claire grimly nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Claire!"

"It's okay, I was building my hopes for nothing then, wasn't I?" Claire snapped at me and my face softened. "So, what do you think, we're all going to grow old and die on this island?"

"I don't know yet, do I, Claire!" I shot back. "We've only been here for a couple of hours, but, if they knew where we were, don't you think they would've come by now?" I said and had already regretted raising my voice at Claire. She blinked back at the tears and huffed in disgust. She stood up and brushed the sand away from her clothes. "Where are you going, Claire?"

"I'm moving away from you, and I might find better company somewhere else!" she said coldly and walked away from me. I painfully watched her walk away.

I had blown it with her and I knew that I wouldn't be getting a second chance. She stomped down the beach and away from me, the person who had upset her in the first place.


	3. A New Day

-Chapter Three-

-A New Day-

* * *

><p>A whole day had passed and nobody had come to rescue us, so I guess I was right about it. I sighed, she was still on my mind, how could have I hurt her feelings like that? I was just being honest and truthful, I thought that's what a woman really liked in a man? I guess I was wrong about that though. Burning ash still assaulted my nostrils and they were painfully burning. I didn't really feel like doing anything today, I wanted to relax. I never thought it would be uncomfortable to lie down next to a metal pipe, alone and staring up at the night sky. At first, I thought it was going to peaceful, until I remembered what happened last night.<p>

I had survived a horrible plane crash, had blown the chance with a beautiful pregnant woman and I knew I wouldn't get that moment back. It was gone and it was never coming back. I was alone, comfortably relaxing in an airplane seat, I claimed it because nobody had their name on it and nobody was sitting down on it. It was early morning and the harsh sunlight shone down on me.

"I thought you would've spent time with your girlfriend? Did you have an argument or something like that?" I heard someone ask me, at I first, I thought he was talking to someone else, until I saw that he was looking directly at me. I squinted and held my hand against his forehead. I saw a bald man in front of me, he looked down at me and had his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?" I asked and sat up, my legs were dangling off the end.

"Are you not in relationship with Claire,

"No!" I said and shook my head. "I thought we were friends."

My words trailed off and I just didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"And you wanted more than her friendship?"

"How did you figure that one out?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I maybe an old man, but I still know how relationships still work, I know I haven't been in the dating game for a long time," he said and we both laughed.

"And you are?"

He seemed like an okay guy to talk to or at least tell him how I'm feeling. I hadn't seen him before, he touched his legs and kept looking down at his wiggling toes.

"John Locke!" he said and wiped the sweat from his shiny bald head.

"Can I call you John?" I asked and then I realised I had already called him John.

"You just did!" he said and smiled at me. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Do you think Claire likes me?" I asked and it was a question that was weighing down on my shoulders.

"Well, she stormed away from you last night, I heard her shout all the way across the beach, so I don't know, I would give her some space," he said and rubbed his hand over his forehead. "If you want my advice, just give her some time, and then she'll come back to you.

"Great advice?"

"She never mentioned you this morning," John said and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, I gave her a fresh bottle of water, she's doing laundry with Rose and someone else."

"Have you been talking to her?"

"Yeah, I gave her a fresh bottle of water, she's doing laundry with Rose and someone else," John said and he turned around to walk away. "I hope you get your memory back, this place is special, miracles happen, you know?"

"They do?" I asked and he nodded. "What kind of miracles?"

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun was scorching and provided me with some mild discomfort. I knew not to pack anything with sleeves, considering I had just flown from Australia and was going back to America. Did I live in America? I didn't sound like an American! I was left numb with my t-shirt, my limbs were almost numb from the chilly night air as I slept alone. It was a boring day and there wasn't much to do at all, mainly people were in large groups, talking, eating and I decided to do the same. I saw that most people were still eating the food from the airplane, it was just basic supplies that were leftovers from the plane. I did a quick search of the wreckage-covered beach, I saw a battered, nearly crumpled, yet still fun can of Pepsi and two bags of Cheese and Onion crisps. I remembered that those were my favorite crisps and I remembered when I first ate them, all those years ago. I can say now that you wouldn't think it was the worst breakfast you've ever had, it was, in fact, it was the best food I've tasted in a long time, mainly because I can only remember one in my life. I saw that Sawyer was alone, I noticed, he was eating another plate of chicken salad and washed it down with something that looked remarkably like a bottle of whisky.<p>

Finishing the Pepsi with one last long gulp, I crumpled the ca and flung it onto the ground without much concern. I looked around at the beach and there was so much rubbish on the beach, I thought a little more wouldn't hurt anyone. With uncertainty crossing my face, I shot a glance out to sea and looked for any signs of the rescue boat or helicopter. I saw nothing, not that I had expected any, my conversation with Claire had proved that nobody was coming for us. I knew that I would be here another day, so I decided to see if could Hurley or John and maybe strike up another conversation with them. I didn't really know anyone else, well, apart from Claire, but she was doing laundry with a woman called Rose and I don't think she wanted anything to do with me. I saw a group of people were huddled near where I was sitting down on the patch of golden sand, I didn't know anybody who was in the crowd, I hadn't seen them before and I quickly figured that I needed to make new friends. A quick turn of the head, a look over my shoulder and I could see Jack talking to the brunette woman, alone and it was about the third time I had seen him alone with her. I think she was his friend, friends with benefits, I would say. I thought she was nice enough, a little hot, if I was being honest with myself.

"Hi, everyone!" I said and everyone turned to look at me.

"Hello," said a man as everyone had turned to look back into the circle.

"And you are?" I said to the Arab man.

"Sayid Jarrah! You?" it was a question that everyone was asking me and I couldn't answer.

"I can't remember my name or who I was," I said and sighed. Their eyes were staring back at me.

"Okay!" Sayid replied without questioning me. "Why don't you come and sit with us? You shouldn't feel left out.

"Have you been busy today, now that you're done snooping around at the trash on the beach!" the blonde woman sniffled at me, her nose was titled slightly and I thought she was mocking me.

"You're having a go at him for no reason, Shannon? He's actually the smart one out of all of us here!" said her protective boyfriend or brother shouted at her. "C'mon, at least he's eating something."

"Yeah, crisps and a can of Pepsi!" Shannon scoffed. "I'll eat on the rescue boat, Boone!"

I knew the man who was called Charlie had a thing about Shannon, I mean she was all right looking girl, stuck up, I think the only thing nice about her was her nice and long legs.

"That's if you think there is going to be a rescue boat coming to pick us up, Shannon! It's been a day already and nobody has come?"

"They have a black box in the plane, every single plane has one!" Shannon told him as if she talking to small child. I didn't like her at all. "Charlie, the rescue boat is going to find us and we're all going to be in our own beds by the end of the week."

"If the plane had a black box, shouldn't they have been here by now, though, Shannon? I asked innocently and I think it was a question that was on everyone's mind. "What do you say about that, Shannon?"

Turning her head around to look at me, I didn't like what I saw in Shannon's rolling eyes and she stared at me as if I had something disgusting on my face.

"Listen here, numbskull!" she shot back at me and glared. "They'll be here, okay? There might be a storm or something, but they're coming and I'm going to make you eat your words!"

"Do I need a spoon?" I said sarcastically and Shannon rolled her eyes again. I thought my joke was quite funny.

"What about the crash, then?" Sayid asked and tried to change the subject. I knew he was trying to deflect the brewing tension between Shannon and myself, as I wasn't going to sit there and take shit. "Did anyone notice anything during it?"

"We all know the plane fell apart, idiot!" Shannon muttered and snorted.

"That's real helpful, Shannon!" Boone replied in a tone that sounded genuine to me.

"We lost the cockpit and the tail," said the black man. "We survived, but I think the odds of surviving a plane crash like this are low, I want to know what caused it? That's what I want to know? How about you?"

He asked me and I knew nothing about the plane crash.

"I can't even remember being on the plane, you know? I can only remember waking up the jungle!"

"I was strange, the turbulence was unreal!" Boone replied.

"I can second that!" Charlie replied, his English accent, a Mancunian one. He gave everyone an embarrassed smirk and the carried on speaking. "I was in the loo when it happened. "I don't think that's a pleasant place to be at that time."

"It was something very strange, and we're very fortunate to be alive!" Sayid added to the conversation.

"Well, it wasn't natural, that's for sure, I'm Michael and this is Walt!" Michael responded and dropped a protective hand on his son's shoulder.

Silence fell over us and there was a pause in the conversation as no one had anything left to say, so Charlie spoke up and everyone turned to look at him.

"Does anyone have any sunblock?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I fought down the urge to laugh out loud. It was such a ridiculously random thing to say. Well, the sun was beating down and maybe Charlie was the one who burnt easily. I looked at Charlie and there was something familiar about him, he sounded so familiar. I couldn't place my fingers on just what it was and it was bugging the heck out of me. I knew Charlie from somewhere, I just couldn't place it? Maybe we lived in the same country and city? Of course, Shannon had sunblock and I was shocked that she gratefully handed it over to Charlie.

"I've got some, Charlie!" I was surprised that she smiled at me, batted her eyelashes, she flirted with him. She told him and offered the bottle. It was then that Hurley decided to make his presence known. Hurley walked forward and his large rolls of fat wobbled as he walked away from the wreckage. Grunting, he shielded his eyes from the sun's rays with his hand. His t-shirt was stained with sweat and his curly hair was slick.

"What's up, Hurley?" I asked as he knelt next to me.

"I was just checking out the fuselage," he told us solemnly as he knelt in the circle. "I think it's pretty grim in there. Do you think we should do something about the..."

He looked at Walt and decided not to say it.

"About what?"

"B-O-D-Y-S!"

What? I stared at Hurley, was he trying to spell something and failing miserably? Everyone had a perplexed look on their face, myself included and I could hear Charlie muttering the letters and spelling them out.

"What are you trying to spell out, man?" Micheal asked. "Bodies?"

"B-0-D-I-E-S!" Walt told us without looking up from the image he was drawing in the dirt.

"That sounds like a good idea, Hurley!" Sayid said and didn't have a hit of emotion on his face.

"No!" Shannon blurted out and sounded very much like someone who was still in denial. "They'll deal with it when they get here!"

"Listen here, Shannon, I doubt anyone is coming..." I said, my words trailed off into silence as Jack decided to join in the conversation.

"We're going to go and look for the cockpit!" he told us, kneeling inside the circle and the circle was getting bigger by the second. "See if we can find a transceiver. Help the rescue team.

He looked at Boone and then at me for some reason, as if he was going to leave us in charge.

"You're going to need look after the wounded," Jack said and then he looked to the other people in the circle. "If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel, understand, Boone?"

"Sure, I know a bit about that sort of thing, Jack! He'll bleed out if we removed it, right?"

Jack nodded at Boone.

"I'll see what I can do for him when I come back, but I don't want him bleeding out while I'm gone."

"Alright, cool!" Boon replied. "Hey, what about the guy with the leg? The tourniquet guy?"

"I stopped the bleeding last night. He should be okay!" Jack replied.

"Cool, good job!" Boone told him and sounded very sincere about the comment.

"Hey, I'll come with, Jack!" Charlie said and stood up. "I want to help!"

"No, I don't need anymore help!" Jack replied and waved his hand at Charlie.

"I'm coming as well, Jack!"

"I'm not being rude, but you can barely see, without your contact lenses and glasses, you're a liability, okay?"

"Hey? I might find a pair of glasses in the cockpit, you may never know, Jack!" I said and Jack laughed. I stood up as Jack nodded.

"Alright!" he said. "You can come, so can you, Charlie.

Charlie beamed and so did I. Should I tell Claire that I was going on an adventure? I looked around and I couldn't see her.

* * *

><p>I walked behind Jack and Kate. I could barely see in front of me, my vision was blurred and I could see bobbing heads in front of me.<p>

"Can I ask you something? I'm Kate Austen, and I heard from Jack, you don't know who you are? Why?" Kate said as we quietly followed, Jack, Charlie was behind us.

"Your name sounds familiar!" I said and she looked at me with horror in her eyes. "You're not a serial killer, are you?"

She laughed nervously and a smile came onto her face.

"I'm Charlie Pace!" he said proudly to Kate and I just stood there, wondering if the name meant something. Was he somebody famous? His face was familiar, I just couldn't picture where I had seen him.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I said and I was trying to say it as less sarcastic as I could. Kate sniggered behind her clasped hand. I held my hands over my hips and panted breathlessly.

"No," Kate said and shook his head. "You look really familiar though?"

"I look familiar, though, right, Kate?" he asked and grinned.

"Yes!"

"I know where you might have seen Kate?"

"You do?"

"You all everybody! You all everybody! So, you've never heard that song?"

"I've heard it. I just don't know what the hell it is, Charlie!"

"That's DriveShaft!" I said and for some reason I remembered, it wasn't the best song I had heard in my life but I remembered hearing it on the radio, I think it was a number one.

"You know us?" Charlie said and was all smiles.

**"**Why are we stopping?" Jack came back to see where we were.

"He remembers Driveshaft and You are All Everybody!" Charlie said proudly.

Jack looked at Charlie and it was the first time that he had heard DriveShift.

"I don't get you sometimes," he said and sweat dripped from his forehead.

"How come, Jack?" I asked and looked confused.

"You can remember a song from a one hit wonder band, but can't remember your name?" Jack said and confusingly shook his head. He was right, why the hell would I remember a song I only heard once and not my name?

"We weren't a one hit wonder band, Jack!" Charlie cried and a somewhat frustrated expression soon washed over his joyous one. "We need to move, it's going to be dark soon, and I think it might be raining soon.

Through the tall grass, we emerged into a clearing and I could see the cockpit, actually, the entire front section of the airplane was there. I saw how smashed it was, it was upended and rested against a giant tree. There was a gaping hole, it was like a massive black hole, I could see anything and the emergency light was barely flickering. Climbing up the aisle, twisted yellow oxygen masks hung loosely down and I quickly put on a brave face. I couldn't let anyone or myself down. I pressed my hands down on the airplane seat and moved onto the next seat.

"You okay?" Jack asked as Kate helped me up. I thanked her gratefully and I leaned against the wall. I looked down until I could see the end of the airplane.

"Any survivors?" Kate asked as I felt a pang of pain hitting me faster than I had expected.

"I don't think so, Kate!" Jack said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did we survive this and they didn't?"

"It's just sheer dumb luck, nothing else," Kate patted me on the shoulder as I stared down at their grim faces. I felt guilty that I had survived and they didn't. "Hey, don't have that guilty look on your face, there's a reason that you survived and they didn't, somebody must be watching over you."

"Yeah, right, maybe the guardian angel could've stopped me from getting on this plane!"

"The door is locked, Kate!" Jack said as the doorknob rattled loudly.

"Here!" Kate passed and struggled with the fire extinguisher.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Jack made sure the fire extinguisher cracked down onto the broken lock.

**"**Whoa!" I said as the dead body flew out and tumbled down the cockpit. I gasped and trembled.

"Jesus Christ!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Is he dead, Jack?" I asked and my eyes were wide. I saw Jack staring down at the man in the seat, there was no wedding ring on his finger, so, I would say he was married.

"I think so," he said and looked at me. Jack leaned over, he looked around and that's when the gasping noise soon followed. I held my hand over my mouth.

"He's still alive, Jack!" Kate said and looked as shocked as me.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" Jack said quickly, he had a bottle of water in his hand, tilting the pilot's head back, Jack slowly and carefully gave him the water. "What's your name?"

"Captain Seth Norris!" he murmured and coughed loudly.

He coughed and water dribbled down his chin as he titled his head to look up. I thought he was dead, if he survived, others might have? I looked back, none of them had stirred and I thought a dark shadow had passed outside. I turned my head as the bathroom door closed quickly.

"Did you see something?" Kate asked me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin and so did she.

"Please, don't do that again, Kate!" I gasped and my heart was racing.

"I'll try and remember!" she gave me a warm smile. I noticed how many freckles she had across the bridge of her nose.

"How many survived?" Seth asked Jack and dried blood was dotted across his battered face.

"We think forty-eight survived from the middle section, don't know about the tail section, haven't found it yet, Seth!" Jack said and helped Seth with another sip with the water. "Do you feel anything broken?"

"I feel okay, Jack, just dizzy and light-headed, that's all!" he said and winced. How the hell did he survive this?

"It's probably a concussion, you know?" Jack said and softly rubbed his hands over Seth's face.

"How long have we been here?"

"We've been on this island for sixteen hours now," Jack said and it was becoming clear that

"We've been here for sixteen hours?" he said and gasped loudly. "And nobody has come for us?"

"No, nobody has come yet," Jack said and saw the worried look on his face.

"We aren't going to get rescued, Jack, so we better start planning for a survival!"

"How? Why aren't we going to get rescued? I thought a plane has a black box?"

"It was about six hours into the flight, our radio went out, radar went done, no-one could see us, we were flying blind and we turned around to land in Fiji, because, I knew we wouldn't get to _Los Angel_es, but by the time we hit the last turbulence, we were off course and I didn't know where we were, couldn't check the radar, if they are looking for us, they're looking for all of us in the wrong places. This island is going to be our home," he said quickly and grabbed a bottle of water when he had finished speaking.

I paled and it was worse than I thought.

"We came here looking for a transceiver, we were wondering if there was a transceiver here!"

"Yes, we do have a transceiver, Jack," Seth said and winced.

Seth groaned and winced, he leaned up and I could see that he was trying to reach for it.

"Great, we were praying that you had one!"

"It's okay, I think I can move, I'm not that broken, you know, Jack

"Where's Charlie?" Jack asked.

"Bathroom!" I said and looked at the locked door. He didn't look like the man who, I knew a few people who did.

I heard and it was right outside. We were going to die and I could see my death replaying in my mind. Charlie came out of the bathroom and his eyes were wide. What the hell was doing in there? What the hell was that?

"Kate, get Charlie inside, come on?"

I quietly followed Kate and Charlie into the cockpit and hid behind the seat. I numbly gazed forward and closed my eyes, death was greeting me in the face and I wish my life was flashing before my eyes, but I had no life to remember or flash before my eyes. It was blank and it was like I hadn't done anything worth mentioning my life.

"I think it's right outside?" I whispered and my face had paled. I shook and trembled. I gasped as rain streaked down the windows very loudly.

"I think you're right!" Jack whispered and rubbed a hand down his face.

"What are you talking about, Jack? What's right outside?" Seth asked, his eyes were wide with fear as the loud whirring noise soon echoed across the tropical jungle. What, what's right outside?"

"Will you be quiet, Seth?" Jack hissed.

I let out a loud scream when Seth was yanked forward by something so strong, his legs dangled, his screams filled my mind and with one last yank, Seth was gone. I was scared and I thought I was going to pass out. I was going to die as the rain lashed against the window, blood splattered against it.


End file.
